


Truth or dare?

by PsychoKillerWolf



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AoiKai, BL, Boyfriends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jrock - Freeform, Kaoi - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Reituki, Romance, Sweet, Truth or Dare, Visual Kei, male x male, miyavi x kai - Freeform, rukiha, soft yaoi, the GazettE - Freeform, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKillerWolf/pseuds/PsychoKillerWolf
Summary: After a long day of practice, the boys find themselves playing a game of 'truth or dare' but where will it lead?





	Truth or dare?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something really small and fluff...but it turned out to be my biggest one-shot yet XD  
> (I'm not really proud of it though)

Now done practising for the day, and quite pleased with the outcome, the band decided to relax and have some fun during their remaining time at the studio. Playing truth or dare was of course Ruki's bright idea but to his dissapointment the others didn't let him write down the notes on the papers by himself. Everyone knew how sinful and dangerous his mind could get. Even Uruha who was in a relationship with the vocalist for some time now, could not deny the fact that the man's ideas scared him sometimes, so they decided to play it safe and have some staff members decide. After that was done, they all sat in a circle with two boxes filled with small papers in the middle.

"As the superstar of the band I'll go first!" Aoi announced, earning an eye roll from Reita next to him and a soft chuckle from Kai that made his stomach flip a bit. Trying to ignore both, the guitarist pulled a paper out of the 'Truth' box and carefully unwrapped it.

"What is your biggest flaw?" He read out loud and a champion grin appeared on his face. "Tch, easy. I have no flaws. Guess I'm too good for this game"

"That's not true" Reita stated. "You are at least very cocky."

"And you've got real anger issues" Uruha added.

"You can't keep a date," Ruki started. "Not to mention you-"

"Alright alright already I get it!" Aoi huffed and crossed his hands over his chest before inspecting the brunette next to him. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Kai barely shook his head. ' _Nope. I think you are absolutelly perfect'_ he thought to himself. Oh no way he was gonna say that. "Uh... I can't think of something right now" He managed earning another huf from Aoi.

"Your turn Uru" Ruki said gently patting the taller's thigh. With a nod, he brushed his hairbangs out of his face and pulled another paper from the 'Truth' box. The vocalist smirked.  
"Too scared for a dare, are we?"

Uruha nearly shrugged his shoulders and started reading out loud. Well, as loud as Uruha's casual tone could get...

"What is your favourite food?" The guitarist grinned to himself, and slightly parted his lips to answer but was cut off by his boyfriend.

"Sake is not a food." The blonde plainly stated and Uruha gave him a dissapointed look.

"Vodka?" The taller tried.

"Vodka isn't either..." Ruki replied unamuzed.

"But it's made of pota-"

"Doesn't matter."

"What about the flavou-"

"Uruha!" The shorter man frowned and the others had to keep themselves from laughing or face the chibi rage. "You're supposed to say something you can _eat_!"

"Then..... _you_?" Uruha tried and Ruki facepalmed, succesfully covering his blushy face because of the other's comment. He could tell the jerk was smirking at his achievement.

"Now this.... is disgusting." Reita said with a grimance.

"I think it's cute." Kai smiled sweetly.

"I think you should all shut up!" Ruki all but yelled and shook his head. "Whatever, it's my turn." He stated and grabbed a piece of paper from the 'dare box' because he was no coward unlike _some_ people. An evil grin formed onto his full lips as long as he read the note.

"Kiss the player to your left." The blonde said slowly and was delighted to see the previous smirk on his boyfriends lips now breaking into an unpleasant grimance.

"No." Uruha stated with a now dead serious look on his face. With him it seems to be all fun and teasing until you get on his possesive side, something that according to the vocalist was insanely adorable and hot at the same time, it only made Ruki even more glad.... _and_ turned on.

"Sorry Uru, the dare sais so~" He teased.

"Did anyone ever ask _me_ if I want to be kissed by the shrimp?" Reita complained.

"Shut it Reita."

"Ruki I swear to god." Uruha eyed both him and the one to his left dangerously.

"Don't worry 'Ruha, it doesn't specify where I should kiss him.." The blonde started, his tone sounded rather genuine before the smirk returned to his face. "....it really doesn't does it?" He finished and leaned close to the blonde next to him. Reita narrowed his eyebrows at the sudden distance and invasion of personal space as Uruha clenched his fists at the view before him. He wasn't really one to express emotions and this was a sign that he was pissed. A lot. He watched the two, until the vocalist's face was barely and centimeters away from the bassust. With a quick swift move, the shorter leaned close and his lips were firmly pressed against ....fabric?

"There" He grinned back at his boyfriend who let out a relieved breath as he realised what actually just happened.

"Uuugh, now my nose cloth has your DNA on it." The ash blonde complained loudly making the other wink.

"You're welcome" He said proudly and Reita threw his hands up in frustration. Whatever, he was not gonna argue with that madhouse. Ruki chuckled at the bassist reaction when he felt a pair of warm arms wrapped around him. The vocalist grinned at his lover who burried his face into the shorter man's shoulderneck.

"...mine" he mumbled softly and shyly and Ruki could've sworn his heart melt.

"Don't worry Uru, nobody's going to take me away from you." He reassured him.

"Nobody's that stupid." Reita exclaimed, clearly not amused from the couple's cheesyness, unlike Kai who tried hard not to stare dreamly, truly happy for his friends. The brunette smiled to himself, thinking how lucky they were to have eachother. His train of thoughts though was interrupted by the raven-haired next to him.

"If you two are done already we can continue." He scolded and turned to Reita. "Your turn."

The bassist pulled out a paper from the dare box with a sigh.

"Do 10 push ups." The ash blonde grinned to himself, fully aware that he was the most muscly. "Finally something normal"

"It's ok we don't need to see you showing off." Uruha smiled jokingly at his friend but the other was already almost done.

"Why? Scared that your boyfriend will fall for me instead?" He smirked up at the other who slightly pouted, narrowing his eyebrows and holding Ruki just a little bit tighter.

"Not funny Rei"

"My turn!" Kai exclaimed with excitement as he grabbed yet another 'Truth' paper. As soon as he eyed the words, his cheeks flushed bright pink. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the band.

"So...?" Ruki impeled the drummer.

"Do you have a crush? If yes describe him/her." He reluctantly mouthed and Ruki almost squirmed in anticipation as he leaned closer to their leader.

"You have someone don't you? You cannot lie!" The vocalist exclaimed. Everyone's attention was now on the brunette. Especially Aoi's who almost waited for his answer in agony.

"I...um..." Kai's blush grew deeper red as he brushed the back of his neck awkwardly. "M-maybe.."

"Who is it?!"

"Ruki don't push him." Uruha spoke, gently gripping the smaller's shoulder.

"Yeah" Reita added. "After all he's only supposed to _describe_ them." With that Kai realised everyone's attention was on him again. The man sighed, if he'd speak no names there was no need to worry... right?

"Well.... it's a _he_..."

"I knew it" Ruki exclaimed and recieved a small smack on the back of his head from Uruha. "Do continue" The guitarist said, ignoring the smaller man's dramatic cries.  
  
"I've known him for quite a long time.." Kai started again. A smile formed into his lips just at the thought of his loved one.  
"He's just... amazing! He's incredibly talented, and passionate about what he's doing" the drummer added and the others could practically see his face light up and his eyes glowing. "He's got his ups and downs sometimes, but I know that he's actually very kind and unique and.." he paused for a moment. His cheeks flashing red once again as he noticed the playful looks coming from the others. "...and he.... he has the most beautiful smile." The man finished, burrying his face in his hands out of embarassment. There was a long pause before anyone decided to speak.

"Miyavi" Ruki's voice was heared, loud and clear and Kai seemed to be the only one who was confused by the vocalist's sudden word.

"Huh?" Was all he could say.

"It's Miyavi, isn't it? Your crush!" The smaller man continued and seemed quite pleased with himself, knowing he got it right.

"For once I agree with the shrimp. You two get along pretty well and the description fits perfectly." Reita spoke in a casual tone, his hands resting over his chest as he threw a quick glance at Aoi and Kai could've sworn he saw the blonde smirking for less than half a second. The man always acted like he knew something noone else did and in some cases he actually did. Other than that, Kai still couldn't quite get it.

"Hold on a sec-"

"Remember when he kissed him on the cheek? Poor leader-sama was smiling but he was blushing all over!" Ruki exclaimed in excitement, cutting the brunette off. "So adorable~" The vocalist smiled and his lover nodded.

"All this time...how could we not have noticed?" The taller wondered out loud. 

"Guys you've got it all-"

The man was cut off by Uruha this time. And as if things were not confusing enough by now, their lead guitarist had to lean close and put his 'understanding and caring' facial expression on.  
"Hey, I know how you feel trust me. It's not the easiest thing to discuss, but you can always talk to us."  
He gave the other a soft grin and Kai had to try very hard in order not to facepalm. It's not that he did not appreciate his bandmates' consern.On the contrarary, everyone was being really sweet... in a weird way but seriously _Miyavi_? Sure they've had their moments, they had quite some fun together and Miyavi was a wonderful person but they were just friends! The drummer thought it was obvious and yet everyone was just assuming things out of the blue. Well... everyone except from Aoi.

Now that he thought about it, the rythm guitarist hadn't spoken at all since the last question and Kai wasn't sure if he should be thankful or worried. Hanging from that thought, the brunette turned to look at the older man in consern only to realise the other was already staring back at him with an intence look in his eyes, as if waiting for Kai to finish what he had to say. Once seen though, Aoi forcefully looked away and the drummer missed the blush that was gradually spreading on the raven haired's well shaped cheeks. He did notice though the pair of fists clenching the fabric of loose trouzers. He could practically feel his anticipation, his tense shoulders marked that he was almost ready to explode. And honestly the brunette had no idea what was happening inside the older's head. Then again, no body ever really did. Always so hard to understand, yet so mysteriously captivating. Kai gently grinned to himself. It may seemed hard to believe, but this side of the dark haired was one of the reasons Kai...

"The point is," Ruki spoke, sucessfully getting the drummer's attention and pulling him out of his thoughts. "You should man up and make a move because you two would be perfect together."

That last sentence seemed to do the trick as the rythm guitarist forcefully stood up, gaining everyone's attention but still looking down avoiding to make eye contact with his band mates who just stared up at him in silence.

He finally spoke with a voice so deep and empty even Reita was intimidated by it. "I don't feel so well." With that, he turned on his heel.

"Come on Aoi, and miss the game?" Ruki tried. "The fun's just getting sta-" but the vocalist was roughly cutt off from the others following furious tone.

"I'm not playing this stupid game anymore!" He all but yelled, before leaving the room and everyone in it startled, and not sure what to do or say. Well,.. Everyone except Kai.

"Wait!"

 

* * *

 

 

After less than half a minute, Aoi felt a warm hand being wrapped around his wrist.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

  
The brunette asked, his tone pleading, to Aoi's ears. As if the his well being was important to the drummer. As if he actually... No. Shaking his head, the guitarist sharply moved his hand in an attempt to pull out of the other's grip. A failing attempt that is. Kai wasn't going to give up that easily. Instead, he forcefully pulled the other towards his direction managing a small squirm out of the shorter man who now found himself now facing the other.  
The brunette gasped as soon as their eyes met, noticing tears running shamelessly down his band mate's cheeks. His grip loosened immediately. His heart sank at the sight.

"Aoi... You're crying.." He softly managed. The older did say he didn't feel so well... And Kai knew very well how much he hated crying in front of others so he respected the fact that he wanted to be alone.. Still, he was dead worried.

"Does it really hurt that much?" He continued, his look now full of concern. Aoi narrowed his eyebrows for a moment before getting the other's obliviousness. Of course Kai would be like that. It's one of those things that made him so stupidly cute.

_'Yes you idiot, it hurts like fucking hell..'_

The guitarist thought but didn't say a word. Nor did he resist hen the other reached to wipe the hot tears away. He did fight the urge to lean into the comforting touch though, not to mention the struggle he came through in order to stop his heart from beating like Kai's fuckin' drum solo. He also knew this wouldn't last forever. Especially when the younger pulled his hands away to ask:

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is none of your fuckin' business." The respond came out harsher than Aoi intended but he couldn't care less. All he wanted was to be alone so he could let it all out. Otherwise he'd either have to let it show, making a fool of himself, or go insane. Kai on the other hand didn't like this bahaviour. How could this not be his business?

"Well I'm sorry to say this but It _is_ my damn business! And not just because we're in the same band. I care about you a lot! So if you're in pain you have to tell me what's about!"

"It's uugh ...you... It's not that kind of pain I-" The guitarist sighed. This conversation was going nowhere and it was best for him to shut his mouth before things just went too far. And yet he couldn't. He couldn't live things like that. No matter what self control he had, more words managed to make their way out of his lips.

"You like Miyavi don't you?"

The drummer took a big steady breath, running his fingers through his hair in order not to lose it and Aoi could feel his heart break. Given the fact that Kai was actually a shy one, he was probably trying to find the courage to confirm.

"Seriously, I thought that you at the very least would not jump into conclusions. Then again how could you not, since-"

"Since it's true?"

"Sine Ruki just won't shut up about it!" The brunette cried out, sighing for about the tenth time today. "Look, It's not like that. Ok? Damn and I actually thought this whole 'truth or dare' thing would be actually fun!"

Aoi bit his bottom lip. The look in his dark eyes softened just a little bit.

"So.. You don't like Miyavi?"

"No, Aoi, I don't! Are you happy now?" The taller replied and by his tone, the other could tell he was annoyed. A lot.

_'A little happy, yeah'_

He thought. Suddenly the air felt a little easier to breath and he felt like grinning a little. Just a little though, for his mind still didn't have all the answers he needed.

"Then... Who is it?" The guitarist asked shyly. Only to make Kai give him the look.

"Excuse me?"

"Who are you... in love with?" Aoi asked again. It was too late to go back now. The guitarist would learn the truth no matter how much it hurt. He had to.

The brunette stared at the shorter man for a while, as soon as he locked eyes with him he could tell there was a new wave of heat rising to his cheeks. "W-why should I tell you?"

"Because we're best friends! If you're into someone I have to make sure he's at least good enough." Aoi defensely replied, crossing his hands over his chest and Kai was secretly so glad that the other cared about him the same way he did... well, kinda. Nevertheless, he obviously didn't want to let the other know.

_'Oh don't worry, he's amazing'_

"You never told me who _you_ are in love with. So why should I?"

"I...this isn't about me! Now tell me!" The raven-haired demanded, something that the other didn't really like and sure helped the tention build up even more.

"Well I'm sorry to ruin your chance to be my mother, but I can't tell you! Especially you of all people!"

"What? Why the fuck not?!"

"Because-" Kai cut himself off. His voice suddenly falling, his eyes looking away from the other's onyx orbs. "..because.. You'll never talk to me again.."

Aoi's eyes widened at that. His mouth slightly agape and the man standing in front of him could do nothing but wait. He was almost sure the other figured it out, stress making his heart beat incredibly fast and the younger expected anything but the following reaction.

"Is it Yune?" The guitarist asked in a low tone. Dangerous even. He didn't like the thought of Miyavi and Kai being together but he'd kill himself rather than seeing the current drummer with the band's previous one. Knowing Yune, the bastard could as well seduce the brunette just in order to get under Aoi's skin, or to earn some fame using the bands name. Then, he'd through Kai away, break his heart into pieces and that irritated Aoi even more if possible. If Kai didn't want a perfect someone next to him that was one thing, but he still deserved to be given the world and be treated at the very least right. "Oh I'm so going to kill him!"

"Wha- no! Hell no, of course it's not him!" 

Another relief. But still, the question remained:

"Who is it then?!" The raven-haired demanded.

"Why do you have to know so badly?!" Kai shot back. This was getting rediculous. And the last thing the drummer wanted was for the other to make fun of him at the very best. He didn't even want to think about the worst scenarios... "I told you, you're not going to talk to me again if you know!"

Why was Kai keep saying that? Who was he in love with already? The guitarist mind started running at the process of the question. Could it be one of his ex girlfriends? Aoi couldn't care less about most of them anyway. Perhaps one of his family members? Somebody from another band? Kazuki maybe? Whoever the lucky person was, the raven-haired could never hate Kai. Couldn' the younger see that he meant everything too him?  
Closing the distance between them, Aoi's hands found their way to the taller's shirt, fingers digging into the fabric impatiently as black onyx orbs pierced through mocha brown ones with a dead serious look.

"Kai, if you don't tell me _then_ I am not going to talk to you again."

Kai couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He was captivated into the other's suffocating stare and when he thought he couldn't have enough of it, the realization of his band mate's words hit him like sudden earthquake. He felt his lower lip trembling, his eyes threatening to water. He really had no choice now did he?

The sight in front of him made the rythm guitarist's heart ache. Kai looked like a scared puppy and it was all his fault. But there was too much tention, he was so close to back up now.

"Just...  tell me who it is! Please Kai just-"

Bringing his hands up to his face in order to hide his features and streams of tears the brunette couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! It's that stubborn guy from The GazettE who so desperately wants to know who I'm in love with!"

Pause. Aoi took a few steps back for the information to sink in. He could have sworn he was dreaming but the previous pain in his heart reminded him that this was actually reality. He looked up at the other who was still hiding his face and couldn't help but grin as much as he tried not to.

"It is... _Me_?" The guitarist asked. Still unable to believe it. Kai liked him. He actually liked him!

The brunette sighed. There was no point in hiding anymore. If his forced confession would make Aoi disgused then it's already done. "Of course it's you..... It's always been you." The man raised his head up and brushed his fist against it, wiping the remaining tears. Once his eyes met with the other's though, he didn't see hate nor disgust in them. Surprise, yes but other than that it was the same warm look the raven-haired always gave him. Maybe with an extra glimpse of glow as well. It almost felt like-

"Me too" Those two words escaping the other's mouth pulled Kai out of his thoughts and made him slightly bend his head in confusion.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, the guitarist took a step forward, gradually reducing the distance between the two once again.

"I... I am in love with you too" He barely managed to say. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would explode inside of him. The feeling of confessing back overtaking him with both stress and relief.

Kai looked down at him and for a moment, just a moment his lips turned upwards, forming a smile that hadn't been there for the last 20 minutes and Aoi had missed it dearly already. It didn't last long though. Soon it broke back to a frown. The younger's next words were visibly filled with dissapointment.

"No you're not. You're just saying so"

"I am! What do you think, I'm making fun of you?!" Aoi snapped defensively. Why would he lie about something so important?

Kai noticed the other's cheeks turning red but still wasn't sure what to believe. It was just too good to be true so he merely shook his head. "I think you're just trying not to hurt my feelings, you really are a good person after all.." He added and couldn't hold his genltle grin back this time.

"Kai for fuck's shake we all know only _you_ can be that supidly kind. No offence...." The man replied. Although he was flattered by the oher's compliments now was not the time. He had to show this idiot how things were. "And no! I am hella in love with you! Why do you think I got so mad when everyone wouldn't shut up about Miyavi in the first place?!"

"Wait.. You... Were jealous of Miyavi?" Kai was dumbfounded but weirdly glad at the same time. Sure the man was great and Kai always looked up to him but did that make Aoi really that fired up? And there he thought the guitarist couldn't be more adorable.

"Yeah I was. Hell I _still_ am! I mean you hang out with lots of people but you're always taking about how great he is..." _'Not to mention he kissed you'_

Aoi started. He had reach the point where he was beyond shame really. All he cared about now was proving his feelings... Ok and maybe he wanted to get some things out of his chest, whatever!

"And today's game only made things worse... Especially when Ruki had to act like a brainless fangirl. I mean I get that you were single and all but the thought that you liked someone..." The raven-haired bit his bottom lip, embarrassment seemed to swallow him. And it would if it weren't for Kai to irritate him back to reality.

"Yes? What about it?" The other asked and Aoi knew this wasn't really his obliviousness. Oh no, he was trying to torture him.

"I didin't like it!" Aoi snapped flustered. "How was am I supposed to know you were talking about me?!"

The drummmer smiled warmly. Genuinely. Another step forward made the distance between the two way smaller than 'appropriate' and he could feel the other's embarrassment only rising from that point. Kai happily offered him a loving look and the other found himself lost into tth comfort of his eyes and the smoothness of his next words.

"You should have known. What I described was perfectly you." It didn't take long for the older to realize. The uniqueness, the amazing personality, the beautiful smile... All of those things Kai had so genuinely say were meant for him. Looking down in order to hide his now fully crimson cheeks, Aoi started throwing gently punches at Kai's chest.

"Shut up. Just shut the hell up."

"Why don't you make me?" The brunette smirked down at him and when the other raised his head to look at him, he was yet again met with warm and playful eyes.

 _'Indeed,'_   The guitarist thought. _'Why the fuck not?'_

Bringing his hands behind Kai's neck, Aoi smashed his full lips against a very shoked and flustered Kai. Not that the taller didn't want this, long for this, was literally dreaming of this moment for endless nights...and days. he just didn't think the other would actually.. do it. Then again this was Aoi and the drummer couldn't be more glad he was in love with him right now.

Deciding to relax into the kiss, the man wrapped his arms firmly around Aoi's slim figure, pulling the guitarist closer so that their chests were pressing against one another. The kiss was sweet, not very gentle but definitely not rough. It wouldn't exactly be described as passionate, but it was loving and full of emotion. As unspoken words were poured into it from both sides. Aoi's lips were soft and fleshy, perfectly connecting with the brunette's warm ones. The guitarist felt his heartbeat increase drastically and to his surprise, it wasn't in a painful way anymore. Hell he could easily get used to this...he hoped so. It was actually a very pleasant feeling and being so close to the other, he knew Kai was experiencing the same.  
None of them wanted the kiss to be over but unfortunately they had to normally breath at some point.  
Being the first one to pull away, and still in the other's comfortable warm embrace, Aoi opened his eyes, and a smile errupted on his lips as soon as he met Kai's sparkling orbs.

"So~, do you believe me now?" The guitarist asked in a playful tone and was glad to get another smaller peck as a reply.

"I believe you" The drummer grinned after pulling back. He looked away slightly, as he felt a new wave of heat rising onto his face.

"So um... Are we like... You know, together now? Only if you want to though!"

"Of course I do!" Aoi replied and leaned his head onto Kai's shoulder. " The man closed his eyes, relaxing as he felt Kai smiling in relief and bringing his hand up to pet him, gently caressing the older's head, moving his long fingers between raven-locks glad when he earned a relaxed hum from the other.

"Kai?" Aoi raised his head again. "Should we tell the others?"

Another pose. After releasing the man from his grip, Kai pulled away and the other gave him a questioning look.

"I don't think that's necessary" The drummer walked towards the door and before the other could ask what he meant by that, the brunette forcefully opened it letting a certain vocalist, who was apparently leaning on it in order to peek and probably listening the whole time, fall to the ground and let out a curse sound followed by Reita's muffled laugh. He and Uruha were also there, standing a few steps behind Ruki.

The only reson Aoi didn't burst into flames was because he was to embarassed to do so but he would certainly remind himself to kill them one of these days. Kai only brought his hands over his chest and gave them a disapproving look.

"Uh.. sorry guys. This was very childish of us." Stepping closer to the entrance, Uruha helped his boyfriend up and Ruki would even thank him hadn't he notice that wicked smirk that was now painted on the taller's face.

"Who's the one falling now?"


End file.
